Pups and the Mix Up Crush
This is a collab story between Puppylove5 and Tbrays30. When Amy finds AJ singing a song about him having a crush on her she doesn't know what to think. It's up to all of the pups to help them both. *Amy. *AJ. *Mariah. *Angel. *Med. *Smoky. *Bandit. *Dawn. It was a warm summer day, AJ was was in Med's pup house Singing in the mirror. "Could you please stop" Mariah says snickering a bit while covering her ears. "I'm writing a song about how much I love Amy" AJ says blushing. Mariah rolls her eyes "you really like her, don't you? She says tilting her head. "I think she isn't ready for this!" "I want to tell her one day!" AJ says. "Well, keep practicing!" Mariah says laughing as she walked out the pup-house. "I love you Amy!!" AJ yells just then Amy comes walking in. "W...what!?" Amy says with a shock on her face staring at him. "Amy! Uhhhhh....Hi" AJ says. "Uuuh... W..what did you just say?" Amy says still looking witch shock. "Uhhhh......I....." AJ muttered. Cody walks in cheering "it's time for breakfast guys!" But then looks confused at the two "w..what's up?" "I....I.....I'm sorry...." AJ says putting his head down. "I am... It's just" she mutters but then quickly ran away. "Hmm... Did I say something wrong" Cody says looking confused. "No.....I lost the love of my life!" AJ says as he runs away and starts crying. "Wait!" Cody yells running after him but stops a he sees the adult looking with concern "I better tell them!" He says running towards them. "Hey Cody" Med says as Cody runs to him. "AJ... Is.. Upset" Cody says fast trying to catch breath. "Why?" Both Med and Bandit say at the same time. Cody looked up "he told me : I just lost the love of my live! And then he ran away. Oh and Amy is gone as well!" "What? Where is Amy?!" Bandit says. Cody looked sad "I really dunno" "Maybe, She went to her mother, Angel" Med says. "Ugh girl-talk" Bounty says snickering a bit. "Haha! True" Med says snickering also. "Med....." The voice of Dawn says from behind him. "Sorry!" Med says. "we got to look for AJ!" Cody says "Alright. Cody Bounty, go look for AJ, I'm guessing Amy is with Angel." Med says. "Yeah probloly! But I'm sure I can track him!" Bounty says starting to sniff around. "My poor son....."*Sighs* Med says. Bandit pats Med on his back "I'm sure he will be fine! Just follow Bounty! But do you know why he ran off? "Well....I have a feeling.....Dawn, you know..." "Yup...." Dawn says. Cody and Bounty looked at each other knowing what they were talking about. "Am I that clueless" Bandit says. "AJ has a crush on Amy" Med and Dawn both say at the same time. "Really? Cause Amy has a crush on AJ!" Bandit days. "Wow, they she must not know what to think!" Med says. Cody and Bounty nodded. "Now lets find them!" "Go see if Amy is with Angel Dawn" Med says. "I will" Dawn says. Med, Bandit, Cody and Bounty go and try to find AJ. Med: Hmmm... Suddenly they heard someone crying behind a tree. "I know that cry anywhere...." Med says as he sighs. "Well, good luck buddy!" Bandit says as he paths him on his back. "AJ?" Med says. AJ looks around a little confused seeing nobody sniffing a bit "D..dad?" "It's me son" As he puts his paw on his son's back. "Oh... Hmm.. H..hi dad" AJ says fast trying to hide he has cried. "It's fine, it's just me.....I've seen you cry before haha" trying to cheer his son up. AJ just kept looking sad "w..why are you here?" "I know how you feel....Liking a girl....Not knowing what to say....Look, she likes you back, she just doesn't know how to feel about it" AJ looked up "really? I..I just love her so much...." He says with tears in his eyes. "I loved and still do, love Dawn as much as you love Amy, she is my everything" Cody and Bounty listened carefull as Cody whispered to Bounty "how could somebody like our sister?". "Do you think Amy and I will be as Mom and you?" AJ days smiling softly. "Cody Bounty! Don't talk like that about your sister! Bandit says. "I think so, just give her time, your mother is talking to her now" "Sorry!" Cody says chuckling nervously. "Sorry!" Cody says chuckling nervously. "Do you think I have to talk to her again?" AJ says a little nervous. "Wait until Angel and Mom are done talking to her" Meanwhile at the Lookout..... "Amy?" Dawn asks as she walks into the TV room. "Yess aunty Dawn?" Amy says sitting next to Angel. "What do you think about AJ liking you?" She asks. Amy looked up "well... Mom and I talked a bit and uhm... I was just scared, I didn't run away because I don't like him! I really like him!" She says smiling at her mom and then back to Dawn. "You just don't know what to think?" She asks. "I didn't... But now I know what I want!" Amy says giggling a bit. "Good! AJ thought you disliked him" Amy looked at the ground "I feel guilty for giving him te feeling and making him cry... Do you think he will ask me out?" "I will! Amy! I will!" A Voice says from behind. Angel perked her ears seeing AJ standing behind them giving Amy a "this is the moment look". "Can we be....Hehe....Um....You know" AJ muttered Amy know what he meant "I..I think so" she says trying to hide she's blushing. AJ thinks "I'm only getting one shot!" *As he leans in and kisses her* "Ammmmyy..." Angel says glaring at her but then giggling a bit. "I, I'm sorry!!" AJ whimpers. Amy looked in shock as he kisses her. "AJ... Of cours I wanna be your girlfriend!!!" She says hugging him tight. " I thought this moment would never come..." She says closing her eyes. "I, I love you so much Amy" AJ says. The parents looked at the two happy puppies giving each other a smile. "Happy he loves your pup Angel" Med says with a smile. Angel smiled and nodded "welcome to the family AJ!" She says giggling a bit. "Good job man! You said the same thing I did to your mother after our first date Haha!" Amy smiled at AJ "what shall we do now?" She asked giggling. "Um.....Well." "Time for bed lovers! Haha" Med says Bandit nodded smiling "yupp you two better go sleap". "Yes. AJ, let's talk for a minute before sleep" "Goodnight AJ!" Amy says giving him a quick hug before she goes to bed. AJ hugged back "goodnight!" He says smiling as he watched her go upstairs. "AJ, I'm very proud of you" AJ smiled looking up at his dad "Thanks dad!" "I want you to treat her well!" Med says. AJ nodded quickly puffing up his chest " of course! I will deffend her with my life!" He says brave but then trying to catch breath he let out a chuckle. "Nice son! very nice, good night" Med says to his son. AJ smiled "Goodnight daddy!" Seeing his dad returning to the parents who were in the other room. Thinking and smiling. He felt really proud of being finally with the girl of his dreams. The end. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Tbrays30/Puppylove5 collab story Category:Collaboration Category:Love Stories Category:Love stories Category:Romance